marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Earth-2149
Does anyone know where they said Earth-615 is infact Earth-Z? I was just going over the OHotMU: Alternat Universes 2005 (specifically the appendix in the back), and it listed Earth-2149 as "Zombie World. Ultimate FF #21 (2005)". I could swear this isn't the first place I've seen it called Earth-615 though. I don't remember it being named so in Marvel Zombies, but I never read the UFF crossover arc, so maybe they said it there. -- WhyBother 00:43, 10 April 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Okay, now I have read the UFF Crossover arc, and the numerical designation 615 didn't appear there. (I also can't find any interview where the creators refer to it through Earth-615 on google.) Can anyone think of any reason why this shouldn't be moved to Earth-2149 (as listed in the OHotMU: Alternate Realities 2005)? -- WhyBother 22:07, 23 April 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) :I also think I remember Earth 615 from an interview on Newsarama. (But I can't find it.) IIRC the same interview that referred to The Sentry (Patient Zero) as Superman. (It was never a terribly subtle riff- he punched his way out of a paradise to get in.) :Did we ever find out what universe the Sentry originally came from? Could it be 615? :(I find the idea of interdimensional plagues interesting. And really- only logical given the MU's level of technology. If all life was really being wiped out- of COURSE some carriers would escape to parallel worlds.) -Derik 05:51, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Weird! I've never heard the 615 angle. Ol' Bobby had to come from somewhere though, right? ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:54, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::: (Resurrecting an ''ancient (over 10 years!) topic, I know, but since the article's information on this point is currently based on little more than fuzzy half-recollections, I went and did a bit of web history spelunking...) ::: I '''was' able to find a concrete mention of "Earth 615, Earth Z, the Zombie world… whatever they’re gonna call it." This was indeed from back before Marvel Zombies even came out, but the source isn't a Newsarama post. I found this item from the "All The Rage" column at SilverBulletComicBooks.com, posted September 8 2005. It's no longer accessible at the Silver Bullet site, but the Wayback Machine has us covered: ::: There’s some surprising news from the House of Marvel this week. It seems that there will be a new five issue miniseries spinning out of Mark Millar and Greg Land’s current Ultimate Fantastic Four story arc. As readers of that title already know, it deals with Ultimate Reed Richards journeying to an alternate Earth overrun by zombie versions of Marvel’s superheroes. The way I hear it, the new miniseries is called Marvel Zombies and takes place entirely on Earth 615, Earth Z, the Zombie world… whatever they’re gonna call it. Someone will probably come up with a new name for that world. As for the creative team, the mini is being written by none other than Robert Kirkman, who’s had a lot of zombie experience on his creator owned title, The Walking Dead. Sean Phillips (Sleeper) is said to be the artist attached to this project. The early word is that the Marvel Zombies miniseries will be out in December. If so, I think we can expect an official announcement sometime soon… ::: I'm wondering if that's what Derik (and others?) were remembering as a Newsarama post? OTOH, perhaps a Newsarama forum post led to this "All The Rage" mention... -- FeRDNYC (talk) 20:22, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Non-infected Marvel characters Does anybody know a Marvel character who HASN'T being infected by the zombie plague? :Carnage :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Guardians of the Galaxy (2008 team version) :